


Almas Gemelas.

by Sasukitsu



Series: Almas gemelas. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukitsu/pseuds/Sasukitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo donde la pareja perfecta está elegida por el destino, ¿qué es lo que puede hacer una persona que nunca pudo conocer a su alma gemela?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almas Gemelas.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, después de leer unos cuantos fics de almas gemelas, quise tener un pequeño oneshot sobre ellas, espero que les guste.

Cuando Stiles cumplió ocho años y su mamá se murió, él empezó a ser consciente de lo que significaba un alma gemela.

-Pobre sheriff.-escuchaba el niño triste y asustado.-Criar un niño con la gran pérdida de su alma gemela. Espero que pueda obligarse a vivir por su hijo, porque muchos no viven sin su alma gemela.

Esto provocó que la joven mente de Stiles se llenara de pánico. El solo intentó cuidar de su padre, hacer la comida, llevar la casa, poner sobre sus frágiles hombros el mundo entero. Su padre al principio sólo hacía beber alcohol y mirar al vacío, pero poco a poco pareció salir de su mundo interior y ver el legado que su alma gemela le había dejado, su bello Genim.

Todo pareció normalizarse para la familia Stilinski, pero Stiles siempre tuvo el miedo en su interior, como una herida que no se curaba nunca.

Cuando tenía diez años, una noche Stiles sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, y se asustó. En plena madrugada Stiles corrió hacia el espejo del baño y vió como una extraña marca negra apareció quemada en su pecho, bajo su corazón. Se asustó un poco, pero su padre le dijo al día siguiente que era su marca de alma gemela, y le sonrió de una manera agridulce, tocando la suya propia. Y haciendo sentirse mal al joven niño.

Cuando tenía once años, a Stiles le empezó a gustar una hermosa niña de su clase, de cabellos pelirrojos y cara de ángel.

-Tú no eres mi alma gemela.-le señaló la linda niña, mirándole con cierto desdén.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-preguntó desconcertado el joven Stiles.

-Porque no tengo tu nombre escrito bajo mi corazón.

Era la primera noticia para Stiles. ¿Qué nombre? Debajo de su corazón sólo tenía un pequeño símbolo extraño dibujado, en tinta negra. El joven de ojos de miel sintió la chispa de miedo multiplicarse en su interior.

-¿Qué color tiene el nombre que está escrito en tu pecho, Lydia?

-Rojo.-contestó la muchacha mientras se alejaba.

Stiles sintió una solitaria lágrima bajar por su mejilla. Su alma gemela era posible que estuviera muerta. Intentó guardar sus esperanzas en el corazón y salió del colegio, dónde su mejor amigo, Scott, le esperaba.

-¿Está todo bien, Stiles?-le preguntó.

-Si, todo bien, vamos a casa, Scott.

Stiles esperó hasta que la noche llegara, y se sentó disimuladamente en el salón, frente al baño, su papá salió de su ducha y tenía una toalla en su cintura y otra en su cabeza, no vió como su hijo se puso a llorar silenciosamente mientras observaba la tinta negra bajo su corazón, símbolo de que su alma gemela ya no estaba en este mundo.

Confirmadas sus sospechas, Stiles se resignó a la vida en soledad. En un mundo dónde las almas gemelas eran el partido perfecto, un ser humano con su alma gemela muerta no tenía posibilidad de amar.

Sin que nadie notara nada extraño, Stiles se refugió en su soledad. No era raro, ya que su padre trabajaba demasiado en su cargo como sheriff de Beacon Hills y Stiles nunca tuvo más amigos que Scott, que tenía sus propios problemas con su asma y el inevitable divorcio de sus padres.

Así que Stiles hizo su mejor esfuerzo de sobrellevar su desdicha en silencio. Tener TDAH le distraía lo suficiente durante el día, y sus hobbies fueron las películas y el leer, no importa qué, así que sus días pasaron rápido con sus estudios y tareas del colegio, y sus noches estuvieron plagadas de lágrimas y pocas horas de sueño…pero la vida es así, y nadie dijo que fuera justa.

Los años pasaron y Stiles supo sobrellevar su destino con una sonrisa irónica y palabras filosas como un puñal. Y mira que ocurrieron cosas realmente extrañas y emocionantes a su manera.

Su mejor amigo Scott fue mordido por un hombre lobo, convirtiéndole exitosamente en otro. 

Stiles hizo lo que pudo para mantener a su amigo seguro, hasta que encontraron a otro malhumorado hombre lobo, Derek, y ellos tres tuvieron que matar al alfa loco que había mordido a Scott y matado a la hermana de Derek, que resultó ser el tío no tan catatónico de Derek, Peter, que acabó mordiendo también a Lydia, la persona que Stiles fingió amar para que nadie supiera lo vacío que se sentía por dentro, sin poder haber conocido, ni visto siquiera una sola vez a su alma gemela fallecida.

Lo único bueno de toda la historia era que Derek mató a su tío, y ahora era el alfa y la manada de Scott comenzó a crecer. Con dramas de culebrón de por medio, también ha de decirse, porque en qué cabeza coge que el alma gemela de un mordido hombre lobo fuera uno de sus enemigos, una cazadora. La suerte loca de Scott, claramente.

Pero al menos ahora sus días estaban tan llenos de actividades, que en la mayoría de las noches Stiles se desmayaba de puro agotamiento. También era terapéutico para Stiles las potenciales situaciones de riesgo en una manada de la que sabía no era parte. Derek se lo había dejado muy claro en infinidad de ocasiones, y los miembros adolescentes de la manada de Derek (menos Scott obviamente) no le podían ni ver.

Stiles nunca se engañó a sí mismo, y la verdad es que escocía un poco. Después de todo lo que sacrificó por el bien de la manada y las veces que casi se muera, que nadie le mandara ni un mísero mensaje para las reuniones y que sólo le llamaran cuando necesitaban algo, era otra herida abierta dentro de Stiles.

Pero a él no le importaba del todo. Su vida era sólo una especie de purgatorio en la tierra, y él, muchas veces, sólo deseaba morirse y acabar con todo. Ojo, no era que fuera suicida, porque él jamás se suicidaría por su propia mano. Lo que pasaba era que no le molestaría morirse, eso era todo.

El padre de Stiles se acabó enterando sobre el mundo sobrenatural la décima vez que su hijo fue hospitalizado con traumatismo craneoencefálico.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Stiles?-John chilló cuando su hijo era medianamente estable.

Stiles, medio dormido y un poco drogado por los analgésicos, no pudo medir sus palabras.

-En morirme por fin, papá.-susurró cansado.

Su papá y el resto de la manada que estaban en la sala de espera se quedaron congelados, Scott gimió como un cachorro al que habían dado una patada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-se obligó a hablar el sheriff, comprendiendo que su hijo estaba tan drogado que no podía pensar claramente, y que solo iba a decir la verdad.- ¿Por qué quieres morir, hijo?

-Mi marca de alma gemela está en tinta negra, papá.-susurró débilmente el adolescente en la cama.-Nunca conoceré a mi otra mitad, por lo que nunca me enamoraré ni tendré hijos. Así que solo me limito a sobrevivir.

Con esa confesión Stiles se durmió de puro agotamiento. Él nunca recordaría esa conversación, pero su padre y el resto de la manada de Derek, alfa incluido, nunca podría borrarla de sus mentes…jamás.

Cuando Stiles salió del hospital, después de cuatro días de estar drogado por los medicamentos, dormir y poco más, la vida de Stiles siguió su curso. Con algunas extrañas excepciones. De repente Scott se hizo más pegajoso que un cachorro recién nacido, junto con Alison y Lydia. Su padre comenzó a trabajar más en casa. Hasta Isaac, Boyd, Erika y Jackson comenzaron a ser al menos civiles.

Al principio no le dio importancia, pero cuando una tarde en el bosque Derek le preguntó si estaba mejor, Stiles supo que de alguna manera, en el hospital había hablado de más cuando estaba drogado. El de ojos ámbar no le contestó, solo miró en silencio los ojos verdes del hombre lobo mayor.

Derek nunca volvió a sacar el tema, y Stiles se sintió mejor.

Hasta que, una tarde de verano, Stiles se quedó solo por primera vez en meses. Era a mediados de agosto y la manada había decidido irse a bañarse al lago. Stiles no tenía ganas de nada con tanto bochorno, y se quedó acostado en su cuarto, con el aire acondicionado a tope y la persiana de su cuarto bajada.

Con un suspiró triste, tocó la marca bajo su corazón.

En parte era un poco indignante que nunca pudiera sentir verdadero amor, solo pálidos sentimientos de enamoramiento como le pasó con Lydia de pequeño. Su cuerpo era el de un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas de uno y sus desarrollados deseos sexuales, ya que su mano derecha tenía callos de tanto hacerse pajas, pero sabía que se iba a morir tan virgen como el día en que nació.

Sin querer volver a llorar, Stiles se levantó y decidió ducharse. Tras veinte minutos de feliz apreciación bajo el agua fría, salió del baño desnudo como el día en que nació…para encontrarse de frente con Derek.

Stiles se quedó congelado de la impresión. Nadie le había visto desnudo desde que su madre murió, y siempre había ocultado con celo la marca bajo su corazón, que nadie, excepto él había visto nunca y la cuidaba como un tesoro. Y sabía el contraste que la marca negra hacía contra su pálida piel blanca. Brillaba como un puto faro.

Stiles puso su mano cubriendo su marca, y fue hasta el cajón de su cómoda a coger un bóxer y una larga camiseta, perdiéndose la mirada asombrada en incrédula de Derek.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Derek?-preguntó sin emociones Stiles. Sintiéndose profundamente violado.

-Stiles…tu marca…-escuchó hablar temblorosamente al hombre lobo mayor.

Stiles, aún de espaldas, vistiéndose, cerró los ojos dolorido, sintiendo como nunca antes el vacío en su pecho.

-Si, Derek. Mi marca está negra, como ya sabías.

-No, es eso Stiles, tu marca no está negra. Es la marca de compañero de un hombre lobo.

Stiles se volvió tan rápido que su cuello hizo un rotundo crack.

-¿Perdón?-medio tartamudeó el chico en shock.

Stiles se desmayó cuando la misma marca que él tenía, encontró su gemela en el musculoso pecho desnudo de Derek. El lobo se había desabrochado su camisa para enseñársela.

 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8b/cb/16/8bcb1601743f9cebbb6549acc3dc12ca.jpg

 

Derek tomó a su alma gemela en brazos y su lobo interior comenzó a ronronear de felicidad. Nunca creyó que podría conocer semejante felicidad.

Con ternura, tocó con suavidad los labios llenos y rojos de su compañero.

-Mi compañero.-susurró maravillado, acostando al adolescente en la cama y abrazándolo, bañándose con su dulce olor. Como a malvas, bosques y miel.

Horas después, Stiles se despertó con el latido de un corazón en su espalda, al compás con sus propios latidos. Por primera vez en su vida desde que su madre murió, Stiles se sintió seguro y amado.

-¿Derek?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Eres mi alma gemela?

-Más o menos. Un hombre lobo no tiene almas gemelas, tiene compañeros.

-¿En qué se diferencian uno de otro?

-Un hombre lobo nacido tiene compañeros. La otra mitad de su ser. Y su marca siempre es negra. 

Stiles se echó a reír desenfrenadamente, mientras se revolvía en brazos de su compañero. Ojos risueños de color miel se enfrentaron a los ojos aliviados de un verde profundo del hombre lobo.

-Supongo que no estoy destinado a estar solo, después de todo.

Con un gruñido posesivo, el hombre lobo abrazó con fuerza a su compañero.

-Nunca, mientras una chispa de vida permanezca en mi cuerpo.

Y Stiles sabía que eso era una promesa. Cerró sus ojos mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de su lobo en un beso dulce e inocente. Su primer beso.

Ahhh, la vida era buena después de todo.

Fin


End file.
